The invention relates to an improved composite pry-off closure cap and more particularly to a pry-off cap which combines the advantages of a metal cover capable of providing a vacuum seal with an easily formed, attractive, and effective plastic ring for removably attaching the cap to a container. There are a number of prior closure caps which are retained on containers by spaced lugs or beads and which have a composite construction. These prior caps have various drawbacks including relatively complex container engaging ring portions, an overall unattractive appearance, high cost, or they have lacked the capacity for being attractively decorated with legends and other labeling matter.
The present closure cap provides a unique combination of a metal sealing disc held in sealing relationship with a container by an attractive, relatively simple and sure acting molded plastic ring.
The closure in accordance with the present invention is useful both for hermetic or vacuum seals as well as for sealing packages using safety seal liners formed of a relatively thick inner pulp board liner and an air-proof sealing membrane.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved pry-off closure cap.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved composite closure cap capable of forming vacuum seals.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved closure cap having an effective and attractive molded plastic skirt portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved easily manufactured pry-off closure cap of relatively low cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tamperproof composite closure cap.
Other and further objects of the invention will be apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.